


together at last

by KLT88



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLT88/pseuds/KLT88
Summary: Jon has reached his goal weight and Ronan could not be more excited to see him.





	together at last

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work of fan fic so I would love to hear feedback. I love these two so much so I hope I did then justice. I didn't line up the timeline up but I think that this seems plausible. I am specifically thinking of the picture from Lovett or Leave it on October 7. I hope you enjoy!

Ronan stood outside waiting for his cab to pull over to the curb. He opened Instagram and was met by Jon’s soft smile. With Jon’s arms draped across guest of LIOLI, Jon’s new, slimmer torso was on clear display. Even though he was about to get off this plane and go home to Jon, Ronan was struck by how hot and handsome his boyfriend of 7 years looked. He then opened his messages…

Hello goal weight.  
You look so fucking good.

Haha thanks buddy. I have to keep up with my hot, tan cohosts and avenging angel boyfriend.

I can’t wait to see you  
Touch you  
kiss you  
fuck you 

whoa your flirting can’t even wait an hour till you get home?

Not when I see a picture of my boyfriend, who I haven’t seen in weeks, and he looks hot as hell 

As much as I appreciate that, please don’t jerk off in the back of a cab. We don’t need you scarring another cab driver. 

And with that, Ronan swallowed the affection that was bubbling in his lower stomach and got into a cab. 

When the car pulled into the driveway, Ronan scooted out as quickly as he could, pulling his bags out of the trunk himself rather than waiting for the driver. He had places to be. Jon had left the door to their home unlocked. Ronan walked through the door and was met by the angel herself, jumping and turning in circles around Ronan. While he had missed Pundit, there would be time for puppy snuggles later. Pundits father was the first thing on his mind.

Jon emerged from the hallway. He was wearing the black Vote Save America t-shirt from the picture. It was tighter than most of his other tee shirts. It perfectly displayed Jon’s new, slimmer physique. Ronan stepped over Pundit, and engulfed his boyfriend in a hug. 

Long distance was hard. The last two years especially given how busy they both had been; Jon with his media empire and Ronan going after monster after monster. But the first hug always reminded them both why the do it. In each others arms, the stress of their lives melted away. 

Ronan turned his head, his lips finding Jon’s. They kissed deeply and desperately, making up for the weeks they had been apart. Ronan’s hand slipped under the hem of Jon’s tee shirt, sliding up his stomach and down his back. Jon may be at his goal weight but he was still soft in the warm, welcoming way that Ronan adored. 

Ronan could feel Jon’s face curl into a smile as he ushered him into their bedroom.

Stumbling together through the hall, Jon latched his lips on his gold buddies, reacquainting himself with the familiar feeling of Ronan’s mouth. 

Once in the solitude of their bedroom, Ronan pushed Jon onto the matrass and climbed on top of him, straddling over Jon’s lap. He pulled away from Jon’s mouth and nuzzled his head in Jon’s neck, biting on his collar bone. 

He crawled down to where Jon’s shirt met his sweatpants. Slipping his hand back under, Ronan lifted Jon’s shirt up and peeling his sweatpants off. Ronan laid firm kisses up Jon, shifting to sit upright in Jon’s lap, laying a soft, loving gaze on his boyfriend. Ronan moved his hand up to run his fingers through Jon’s soft curls and then moved his mouth back to his boyfriends. His hand found Jon’s, their fingers intertwining. 

Jon pulled away, stretching across the bed and riffling in his bedside table until he returned with a bottle of lube and handed it to Ronan. Ronan popped the cap and poured some onto his fingers, massaging them together to ensure it was evenly dispersed. He reached his hand under Jon, who popped hid knees up to make for an easier job. There was no time for finesse. Finesse is not worth it when you spend weeks apart, only to be reunited for a weekend. Ronan gently inserted his fingers, his breath hitching as Jon let out a sigh.

Ronan pushed up Jon’s thighs a pushed himself into Jon. His gentle swaying soon turned to rhythmic thrusting. Their orgasms came quickly; they had each been saving them for quite some time. As Ronan pulled out, he slid up nest to Jon and pulled is boyfriend into him. Jon’s head rested on Ronan’s chest and Ronan returned his hand to Jon’s curls. 

Happy to be together again, they laid together in each others arms as they both drifted into a well deserved nap.


End file.
